Yue Zheng Lian Huan
Yuezheng Lianhuan is an oofest, also known as a 12-year-old-looking Ancient Chinese mage who likes ice cream way too much. He's an ice cream philosopher. He was formerly named Iryoku Kamen, Aoyi Iryoku, etc. He is the younger brother of Yue Zheng Xu Qiao, and a tribal member of _____. 'Appearance' He looks to be a twelve-year-old boy, with dark oak brown eyes that is a tad bit different and lighter than that of his brother, and long black hair. He has a crease over both eyes and an overall appearance matching his youthfulness, with long bangs covering most of his forehead. His hair growth is a bit slower than that of normal people, and its length is below his shoulders. He usually ties a bit of his hair into a messy bun just above his head with string or a thin strand of some material. He is fit, with a considerably thin physique, and he has tanned skin with a slight tint of yellow. He doesn’t get sunburned easily. He is also pretty tall for his age, almost five feet tall—about 4’ 11’ ‘ and a tiny bit taller. 'Outfit' He usually wears very mage-like clothing, but usually traditional Ancient Chinese mage clothing, such as long robes going down to his feet. He usually wears dominantly white robes or black robes with a splash of some kind of color. He also wears boots going up to just below his knees, with a slight heel, though it’s rarely ever seen unless someone were to lift his robes up more, or look down to up, such as on a staircase. 'Personality' Outwardly, Lian Huan never acts like the mage that he is, or the thousand-year-old person he is, either. He acts twelve and sometimes even younger. Very goofy and mischievous, he is usually with a grin or smile on his face, when he’s not laughing. He likes to joke, though he’s more adept at those in Chinese than English, where he mostly just makes bad puns, and he will often tell a stern person (such as his brother or fellow mages) to loosen up. He thinks tasks should be done with a smile, though there are tasks (e.g. cleaning, helping with chores) that he will complain about himself. He can and will complain like a pre-teen when assigned to do chores, and will ask where his pay/allowance for doing so is. He also sometimes forgets the regular magic spells, and will blatantly blame it on his “failing memory” or “old age”, usually in a humorous way, though he’s actually really smart and probably just forgot it momentarily anyways. He especially likes staying active and will speed-walk or run as long as the situation allows. In his opinion, he has a few figures who are almost like his parents in some way or another. One would be his tribal leader; another, his older brother; and his two employers. He gets along (hopefully at least) with Chronos. With Time, though, he pretends to be unnecessarily formal and thinks it funny, usually showing his amusement at doing so as well. His largest fault can be said to be his cluelessness. He has little idea how the modern world works, or how people work in general. He’s mostly open and not very suspicious of others at all, and usually thinks no one would hurt him or anyone close to him on purpose, which isn’t always true, physically or mentally. He really trusts friends and allies, and is really loyal to them as well. Due to being trapped in a space (which was in turn trapped in a bit of time) for a very extended period of time, Lianhuan has grown to hate cooped spaces, though he’s also fascinated by almost everything in the “new” world, even if he’s seen it before. For the former, it’s even more than a hatred—he has rational claustrophobia (what would that be called, if a phobia is an irrational fear?). Thankfully, though, he has set an ambition for himself—to one day bring the rest of his tribe into the world again. But, even in Time and Chronos’ domain, he will sometimes feel repressed and will act out. Overall, despite his open nature, he’s very hardworking and resilient, focusing on his goals as key. He thinks that for one to excel, he must work very hard, even harder than others. In a way, it’s his way of striving towards becoming one of the best, maybe to find the cause of whatever happened to make what happened to his home place happen so long ago. 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *He doesn’t talk with English as his native language, so he has a strong Chinese accent, though no grammar errors (or it’d drive his narrator crazy). *His voice has been said to be similar to that of Galaxian, but also different. **How their voices are different have not been specified. 'Powers/Abilities' (Categorize/separate) Lianhuan has an average level of Ancient Chinese magic, and he would be a master if his potential could increase further, but due to (explanations in his backstory) a certain event, he has been unable to improve in this aspect. He does not specialize in sealing magic as many do, but instead energy and healing magic, to an extent. The mage is pretty adept in elemental manipulation, though his spells are at large for being easily canceled out. He is rather adoptable with his powers, though he sometimes forgets spells, and his abilities are more superhuman regardless, such as agility, speed, and strength. In any case, due to the above not having “light” and “dark” classifications, he has no chance of going towards dark/”illegal” magic. In “normal” magic, he is considered top league, able to use many variations of spells, strong or small. But, he is pretty much a beginner despite his talent in this area, as his first and second powers contrast enough for it to be considered a fresh start. 'Battle Statistics' Tier: 7-B and advancing Name: Yue Zheng Lian Huan Gender: Male Age: 12 (biologically); 1000+ Classification: Immortal/unaging human Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: 9-A (Small Building Destructive Capacity of Attacks) Speed: Superhuman (at least) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Durability Levels: Large Town Level Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment/Utilities: Lian Huan can use many magical objects as weapons, but his primary weapon is a sword (which is still unnamed, because the narrator cannot apparently learn how to properly name swords), which is connected with his magical strengths and attributes. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Affiliations' 'Background/Backstory' 'GGaD' Lianhuan was born approximately 1,000 years ago, in an area of the Medieval Sect largely resembling a place in Ancient China, but more fictional and with magic. Born with one of the lowest potentials in magic his tribe, which was one of the most proficient in Chinese magic, had ever seen, he grew up with others’ low expectations, but he was determined to be just like his brother, who was seen as very powerful by him and others, and a role model of sorts. Since he could gradually increase his magic potential by training, he trained as hard and long as he could, from the youngest acceptable age. Unfortunately, he got to age 12 before the time for where he was living essentially froze, and he got stuck at this age, at least for his physical appearance—as well as his magic potential. Training did no good—his power level was stuck there. Somehow, he got freed from the boundaries a while ago for some reason and, determined to make the best use of his time, however long it may be, out of the time cage, he left his home. To his happiness, he could train in magic—but with no mentor to train him and no materials to help. Fortunately, he met Time and Chronos at some point, and found his mentors in them. Since before he was studying a different concept of magic, he had to redo his studies mostly into this type of magic, but he has been training hard in what is considered the best of the best, and has made his way up to the top (pretty much) in terms of power. He still spends most of his time with his employers, but he pays a visit back to his home sometimes, though with the irrational fear that one day something will go wrong and he’ll be trapped in place again. 'Level' 'Other' *He makes a lotta puns. *He loves ice cream. He summons it a lot. He once filled the Clocktower's refrigerator with it, resulting in an ice cream avalanche, and he's not afraid to do it again. **As Time phrased beautifully on 8/25/19, "I feel that Lianhuan tries to solve everything at first with ice cream. There's nothing that ice cream can't fix." *He eats an inhumane amount. A lot. *He especially loves sweets. *He was OC!Galaxian's base, which explains some of his naive/innocent/carefree traits. Thankfully, he was (mostly?) spared the angst. **Actually, he was based off of the first base, which would be his brother, Yue Zheng Xu Qiao. So that makes him the second one. ***He's the complete opposite of Aoyi/Usoshaku, though, in terms of personality. *His original name was Aoyi Iryoku, or Iryoku Kamen, but he's Chinese, so the narrator changed it. **Aoyi had light manipulation, and other powers the narrator may have forgotten. **He may have green eyes somewhere in his design, which is the design of Aoyi. **Aoyi's design has mostly evolved to fit that of Zhen Yi. *He was planned long ago but put into the Chinese Tribe for plot purposes, so get ready for plot. *Due to not knowing certain words or for fun, he says random words that do not exist. This habit is in both Chinese and English. 'Gallery' Yue Zheng Lian Huan.png Category:OCs Category:Realistic Forms Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Alive (in CC) Category:Alive (in Rogue)